


Death

by asvlm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: This was a meme from my Rp blog for King Bradley, wherin my muse will kill the other.





	Death

OC that can come back from death

Father rarely gave him such beautiful gifts. The ability to kill without a second thought, and to do so without worrying about anything. The pleasure was surging through his body, the rage and the violence, and a twisted sensation was flooding through him. A girl, young and sweet, and perfect for murder. Two steps brought him to her, and a flicker of recognition appeared. Oh, he knew her. He knew her well, and he was going to murder the child.

His swords were hidden, and the only blood splatters were that he could have gotten from finding the bodies and a couple falling.

“Ciryke!” he said, his voice deep, and bounding. He fell to his knees in front of her, and pulled her into his arms, tightly hugging her. Of course, from there, it was too easy to move his arms to her neck, and squeeze. Less than a normal human, as she had less blood and oxygen, and a smaller lung capacity, but he was feeling her fighting, and his iron muscles didn’t stop the pressure on her column. Her body went limp, and only a thought of ‘that was easy’ flickered through his mind. He set her down into the pool of blood, soupy now, and he smirked. It was just a moment until he moved to take a blade from where it was at his hip, and he moved the blade from the top of her collarbone, and he smoothly pulled it down to slit open her torso, the blood appearing soothing the lust for her blood.

He discarded the blade, and moved his hand to a true fist, and threw it down, effectively breaking her bones and puncturing the lungs, stomach, and heart. If she hadn’t been dead before now, she at last was. His lips curled up, and his tongue darted out to taste a drop of blood on his lip. Damn, he needed to kill more. It was better than sex with his wife. It was better the drink. To feel her life slip through his fingers offered a drug he never knew would be possible otherwise. Honestly, he was intoxicated, and he never wanted to come down.

* * *

OC who can come back from death

He saw the blood dripping down his blade, and there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to take it back and lick it clean, taste the copper from the child. He knew her blood would nearly taste sweet, even though he wouldn’t, just yet. No, he was focused on the feelings of the blade in his hand.

The feelings of sinew were soon stopped, as he let the razor edge finish cutting her neck, forcing it to hang on with just a small flap of skin on her neck.

“I was told, just recently, hearing is the last sense to leave the body,” King started to say, and he rolled her body over, so that her face was in a puddle of water, as he was resting on her thighs, pinning her though it wasn’t needed anymore. “And you won’t be able to feel this pain, anyway.” His hand moved to her hair, twisting it to the little bit of skin was barely hanging on. “I might just take your head this time,” he murmured to himself, running his fingers through her hair, his lips curved up just a little. His other hand moved to push her shirt up a bit, and after a moment, he tensed his fingers to make them flat, and he thrusted harder than he had ever done before, and as he felt the warm gush flood over his fingers, he felt more rage flow through his body. 

“You’ve gotten my shirt dirty, you dammed whore,” he softly growled, and he tightened his hand in her body, his fist pulling out her pancreas, stomach, and part of her liver. He could feel the tissue under his nails, the pleasure too intense, and he groaned out his pleasure, before looking down at her, his hand moving from her hair, to his knife, pulling it out, and he started to quickly stab at her body, until he suddenly pulled down to his body, using enough strength and pressure to cut through her bone. 

“You’re not going to hear me in a moment,” He said, his voice a rasp, and he pulled her face to his, the last bit of skin tearing, and her torso, half carved out, fell to the ground again. “Your father won’t do shit to save you. This is the second time, and he’s still not raised a finger to me.” He then straightened his arm with a quick motion, throwing her arm with such strength that her face was utterly broken. 

The mess she left made him softly growl, and he stood up, stepping on her fingers, to beak them with one foot, and then on her chest, to do the same exact thing. 

“Remember this, if you come back again. I’ll kill you a third time, and do so with gusto, freak.”

* * *

 

Fem! Edward Elric

He’d been given permission, at long last. Father more than said it was alright. He assigned it to the man, with just a small flick of his fingers. So, King had his blades sharpened, and all six were on his back, prepared for a fight. His patch was gone, showing the tattoo on his eye.

She did fight valiantly, he’ll give her that. She was deserving of the titles she was given. Yet, King didn’t care. He was given permission to indulge his bloodlust, and there was no doubt he’d follow through.

When he had her throat under his blade, he smiled at her, relishing the feeling of cutting her down.

“Leave Roy alone,” he heard. A brow cocked at that.

“I can’t. Not that I wouldn’t anyway.” He chuckled, and deftly cut through her neck, feeling the blood splatter over His body. There was a satisfaction in it, yet it wasn’t done. No, he looked at her head, eyes open, and his lips curled up in anger. So, he moved his boot to her head, and crushed it with a simple step. Grey matter squirted out of her, a few cracks in her head appearing. Already, he was feeling more alive than he had in years. Her blood soiled everything, and he had a grotesque smirk.

His hands moved to hers, as though moving to help a lover up, yet his boot moved to her chest, and he pulled as hard as he was able to,and he heard a crunch, a pop, and a wet tear, and the arms were in his hands. He looked down and saw there was muscle pulled out of her body, and red drops carelessly fell, rubies on the dirt.

All of his weight went into her chest, and it broke,though the skin didn’t puncture. His solution was simple, in that he took one of the two remaining swords, and shoved it though her heart,and dragged along the now broken rib. The blood was sluggish, but he felt it permeate his boot the slightest. His toes moved around in the small pool, and he shuddered in pleasure.

His hand moved to the back of his blade, and every thought that eden had ever invoked appeared, every thread of anger, everything. He pressed the blade to slice her in half, and everything was perfect, as he looked at the mutilated body and head. His bloodlust was sated, for now.

* * *

 

Envy

King felt the blood moving over his face and chest, splattering as he cut the human form, the head falling off again. His foot was on the other sin’s chest, pushing against his stone, and he was feeling it get smaller and smaller. He had torn off his arms a few times, shoved a blade through his heart at least thrice, but the removal of limbs burned quicker than ever. He didn’t mind the time it took off; he loved the blood the sinew, the pain and the suffering he caused Envy. The man, the creature, the monster, deserved it all, and more. 

And, even if he didn’t deserve it, he was going to suffer through the monstrous actions. 

It was when he was a slug that Wrath enjoyed himself the most. His foot moved to the slug, and he slowly pressed, hearing the yells of pain and the final squish, and as he moved his hand, ashes appeared, and flew away in the wind. He was closer to becoming the last one, and he was going to win it through and through. He was going to win Amestris, and he was going to kill Father. 


End file.
